Gomakashi
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: To earn his inheritance, Sasuke Uchiha must find a wife and he seems to have his sights not just set on the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but also the angelic voice and leader of Korean pop girl group, Blue Glass, Naruto Uzumaki. Yaoi. Genderbender.


**Disclaimer:** It's my dream to hold Naruto.

**Gomakashi - Deception**

I was in the mood to post this, finally, after getting my new kitten. For those who don't know, not too long ago my kitten, Kyuubi, died and I had been really depressed about it (you can see him on my Tumblr btw). But, my mother figured it was time for a new kitten. So I'm extremely happy and he's so cute and since he's part orange I named him Kyo! I'm in a very good mood today and this week has been the best! Anyway, let me explain a little bit. I'm going with a nice Sasuke for this story since everyone does the whole asshole/bastard Uchiha. Sasuke _can_ be a nice guy and I feel that we should explore that more. Oh, and if you don't keep up with the manga you won't know who Indra is. I listened to so much k-pop music while writing this lol! I love k-pop!

**Warning:** Yaoi(Boy x Boy). Cross-dressing. Love-triangles.

* * *

><p>"My youngest beloved grandson, I know you are eager to have it within your grasp. You want to do good by building our business… however, I'm afraid I cannot hand it over to you unless marry,"<p>

"I will, grandfather."

"No, grandson… to obtain your inheritance, I don't mean marry for the sake of that. If two people that don't care for each other marry, that will only lead to a life of misery. For your father's sake, fulfill his wish and marry the person you love, as he did. I only ask that of you, grandson."

Sitting, he contemplated his grandfather, Indra's, words. A person he loved? He didn't have anyone like that, and he wanted to marry within the next two years. Sighing audibly, he sat forward, his hand on the marble surface of his office desk. Finding someone he loved within a year he knew wasn't possible as well. He dated women, however, no one had ever appealed to him. All the women that took interest in him seemed to be snotty, superficial and money hungry. He didn't want that. He wanted a respectable, yet, carefree bride. A woman whom wasn't afraid to let their hair down, one that didn't constantly worry about her image, nice and most importantly, loving.

His mother taught him, herself as example, what a good woman was and he wanted to spend his marriage with that kind of woman, content and able to love his wife all the while.

Then after he married, he'd become president of the incorporation his grandfather, great-grandfather, grandfather before that, and so on, built. A small smile quirked on his lips. He couldn't wait for the day he'd make his mother and father proud. His older brother showed no interest in taking over, so he backed down and let his little brother become the successor of what their family spent generations building. His older brother wasn't a selfish person in the least bit.

He was generous and kind towards him, so he respected and loved his big brother for that, and he also respected him for acknowledging him.

"Uchiha-san," He looked at his secretary, Sakura Haruno and she bowed respectfully, and then straightened her stance. "Your brother requested that I remind you that you two have dinner plans this evening." The woman informed politely.

The man seated at his desk had been fairly handsome. His flawless, snow white skin was embellished by soft, silky, black, shoulder-length hair, tresses brushing against his cheeks. His lean and nicely muscular body is what women called, drool-worthy. Depthless, onyx eyes were defined by dark lashes and his white teeth shined when he smiled. All in all, he was what every woman dreamed of.

Sasuke momentarily thought on it before giving a nod. "Ah, right. I remember, thank you, Haruno-san." He watched the properly dressed woman leave his office, closing the door softly behind her and yawned. Standing, he turned off his work computer and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of the comfortable chair, slipping his arms into the perfectly tailored jacket and made sure to straightened it out, then buttoned it. He almost forgot he and his brother made dinner plans today.

After walking out of his office, he closed the door and locked it. He saw Sakura gathering her things to head home too.

"Oyasumi, Haruno-san,"

"Oyasuminasai," Smiling, the pinkette bowed her head and he nodded before taking off ahead of her.

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

The aroma of food dishes within the fancy restaurant hit his nose and he took a seat opposite of his big brother at the table. The man sitting across from him sent the waiter away, asking him to return when they were ready to order.

"Nii-san,"

"Hn."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh."

"What is it? You have something to say?"

"I'm thinking of getting married," Sasuke suddenly announced, getting the attention of his dark eyed brother. "Grandfather says I can takeover, but I need to get married, and soon."

"He didn't say this soon, Otouto." Itachi spoke indifferently, looking over the menu in his hands. "You should enjoy your youth."

"But I want to. I'm ready to get married, Nii-san," He stared at his brother whom said nothing and continued. "I want to experience what mother and father had. I'm tired of dating. I want to settle down and start my own family."

That made Itachi glance away from the menu and eye his baby brother. "Hn, fine. If that's what you want then do it. Ha, my Otouto sure is growing up," He snorted, although deep down happy for his brother. "Shall we order now?" He inquired, gesturing for the waiter to come over and the waiter rushed to get his notepad.

"Nii-san, what're you going to do? Don't you want someone too? Hn, or is mister cold eyes afraid?" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. That was the nickname the ladies gave his brother because he always seemed so cold on the outside.

"Otouto, there isn't a woman in the world that is worthy of me. Hn, relationships.. clingy women. They get mad when you forget one special day, always want you to call and whine all the time. Why is someone like that worthy of my time?" He scoffed gruffly, brows creased and eyes narrowed at his brother.

Sasuke deeply chuckled. "Nii-san, those aren't the only kind of relationships, you know. If you actually give it a try you'll see that."

The waiter finally approached the table, asking them for their meals and Itachi voiced what he wanted.

"I'll have Unadon and…"

Sasuke sat back. He always wondered why his brother didn't want a relationship. Sure he'd seen Itachi play around with women when they went out for drinks, but never had he ever seen him in a relationship. Why? His brother was good-looking and charming, in some ways.

His graceful, long, black hair fell to his back, but as of now, was in a ponytail and he was just as handsome as Sasuke, women threw themselves at him day and night. However, women did always say his brother cold eyes. But he didn't think so. His brother was kind. He didn't understand why women thought that.

The two brothers ate, simply enjoying each others company. Talking as they ate, Sasuke tried to talk his brother into getting a girlfriend – but to no avail. His brother glared at him a few times. After they were done with dinner, they ordered dessert.

"And you, sir?" The waiter turned to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha was glad they served French food as well.

"Oh, for me, strawberry mille-feuille," He replied firmly, his fist on the table and then he heard his older brother laugh a little. "Hn, what? You know I have a sweet tooth." He bit out.

Itachi only shook his head, arms across his chest and Sasuke frowned bitterly.

"Don't forget we have that business trip next week."

"I haven't forgotten, Nii-san!"

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Sasuke got home a little late because he went to his father's grave after meeting with his brother. His father passed away when he was fifteen, but as time went on, he found himself not feeling so sad when he visited him. He wondered if it was normal for people to feel that way after someone important to them dies. Does the pain lessen as time goes on? Shrugging it off, he decided not to think on it. He just wanted to take a shower and relax.

And that's exactly what he did. He took a nice, long shower, basking in the warm water and couldn't be more content. There was nothing like feeling clean after a day of hard work.

Entering his empty living room after his shower, attired in pajama pants and a short-sleeve shirt with a towel around his neck, he planted himself on the sofa with his laptop, his hair damp and messy. He lived by himself, and he enjoyed that. It meant he didn't have worry about other people's messes and could put his stuff where ever. He had slight OCD so if stuff wasn't a certain way, it bothered him a lot and cleanliness was a must.

The lights dim with his laptop on his lap, he first checked his emails and then went on to look over important files. The television had been on, although, he turned it down low. He needed to sort this stuff out before his business trip. About fifteen minutes into going over the files, he heard music playing on the television so he grabbed the remote beside him on the sofa and pointed it at the television, glancing at it briefly.

Quickly his eyes widened and he spotted what distracted him from his task. He stared at the television and a Korean music video happened to be on one of the music channels. But it wasn't that. It was the _woman_ that caught is attention.

She looked absolutely stunning!

There were three young women, one redhead and two blondes, though you couldn't confuse the two. In one scene they were all wearing slim-fitting, high-wasted shorts and sleeveless, Korean fashioned mock-neck tops with ankle-strap, wedged sandals – very cute. The woman he had his sights on, and from what he could tell, was the lead singer.

She held a petite figure, but her curves telling him she was a woman, although an under developed one. Her tan skin looked pleasantly smooth, the swish of the woman's hips, causing him to swallow hard. Her beautiful features were defined by adorably, big, blue eyes that were so deep he was drowning in them and they were graced with long, blonde lashes.

Sasuke then paid attention the story of the song. Him being fluent in Korean paid off in great ways.

Blonde hair pinned in a bun, a feathered bang fell to her shoulder and she appeared to be gazing at a young man while strolling down the bustling streets. In awe, she ducked behind a public bench at the bus stop and the handsome man looked back curiously, wondering if someone had been following him. The blonde lifted her head when he began to walk away and puckered her lips, blowing a kiss towards him as animated heart floating around her momentarily.

_"I know I may seem weird but baby," _

Her velvety, curly, red hair in two low ponytails, the sexy redhead of the three sang. She also had dreamy eyes, her lips full and kissable. They rotated positions, the other blonde now in the center of the three, motioned to her mouth, then swiveled her hips to the beat and made a heart with her hands as they all harmonized vocals.

Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde that had him paralyzed. As scenes changed, the blonde on the television leaned seductively against the door of the café the man was about to enter and the man smiled at her. After, the redhead strutted by, angered by this, and tossed juice on the blonde's shirt before running off. Upset, the blonde's slender fingers shielded her face as she cried.

Sasuke, unintentionally nodding his head to the beat, had never found himself more into music. Their music was... amazing!

Soon the music video ended and he got the name of the group. He hurriedly went back to his laptop, pulling down his files and searched the internet. He found the k-pop girl group that had been on tv and looked over information of the members.

So that was her name? Interesting.

Now knowing the woman's name he decided to watch more of their music videos, just to watch _her_. She had a breathtaking voice, and was beautiful. She was so alluring, he wanted to see more of her.

The second video he found of them happened to be a sexy one. Every step and every rock of her hips, the blonde's black, skin tight dress brought out more of her curves, her tempting voice dripping with desire. His dark eyes followed as she slowly and teasingly raised her leg, exposing the flawless skin of her thigh. She was the only one in his eyes.

That's when he knew.

He needed to marry someone like her…

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, tell me you love me baby! My heart can't take this anymore, baby!"<em>

Eyes closed, the voice made him tingle.

"Is he okay?" Kagami, Sasuke's younger cousin, watched his cousin rock in his seat with earplugs in. He had been like that for some time and he wondered what kind of music had the raven so engrossed in it.

Izuna frowned, weirded out. "Aunty, I think your son has finally lost it."

Mikoto tilted her head, walking over to her son. He came by to visit her at the estate today. Long hair falling in curls, she stood behind his seat at the dinning table and tapped his shoulder. "Honey?"

Sasuke finally opened his eyes, noticing everyone, including the servants were staring at him. "Ahem, yes?" He cleared his throat, awkward and Kagami laughed lowly.

"What are you listening to, sweetie?" His mother asked warmly, smiling. "Must be some good music," She giggled, patting his head and her child blushed a little.

Quick, quick!

"...Rap." He lied.

That just sounded cool and like hell he'd say girl group k-pop. His male cousins would tease him forever.

Izuna arched a brow at this.

Kagami deadpanned.

"Oh." Mikoto simply said, surprised. She thought it was something else. "Well, I hope the language isn't too bad." That was unusual indeed. Sasuke hated rap.

Sasuke took out his earplugs and pocketed his iPod, embarrassed.

It seemed no matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget about that woman. There was something about her. He'd seen lots of singers and actresses on television, but he had no idea how some k-pop singer grasped his attention. Realistically, if he met her she'd probably be just the opposite of what he thought and like most women he dated. Snobby, superficial, bitchy and money hungry.

He needed to find a lovely woman to marry. That meant he needed to take his time to find one. Oh but she was so pretty! And her eyes, they captured his attention for so long. _Her_ on his mind so much, it didn't take long for his business trip to roll around a week later.

Stepping out of the airport, his luggage in tow, he took in the Korea's atmosphere and breathed in. It felt refreshing to be in a new place, even though they had been here before. He had to make sure to tour Korea while being here. He only came here every so often.

"Otouto, you didn't have to bring stuff along, our estate has everything." Itachi, clad in a dress shirt and pants, spoke curtly, hands pocketed.

Sasuke turned his nose up at that, people passing by them. "I know that, Nii-san, but I bought some new clothes and I haven't gotten to wear them yet."

Itachi ignored that, eying his wrist watch and right then, their vehicle pulled up. The driver stepped out of the car and rushed to get Sasuke's luggage. It was bad enough he was a minute late for the Uchiha brothers. The younger Uchiha greeted the driver, handing his suitcases over and the man put them in the trunk. Sasuke walked to the limo door and opened it for his older brother whom stepped inside, then got in himself.

"Nii-san, let's go out for dinner. I want Jajangmyeon." He demanded, sitting across from his brother.

"Can't. We have a meeting with Shisui tonight, you know he runs the branch here in Korea." He explained strictly.

Sasuke frowned. "Tonight? Would've been nice to tell me, Nii-san. I don't even have time to rest and I have horrible jet lag," He gritted out harshly, but that didn't affect his brother. "Fine. Let's stop at that café we always go to when we're here." They were in Seoul and he thought he'd be able to rest once they landed, but his big brother ruined that. Why didn't he want to take over as president again? He seemed to work very hard at his job.

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Once they had gotten to the café, Itachi took a seat at the brown table near the window. It wasn't crowded, thankfully. There were only about eight people here this morning. His nose sniffed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and he relaxed, yawning. Maybe he should've scheduled the meeting for tomorrow, like his baby brother wanted.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Sasuke mentioned, after putting his jacket on the back of his seat. Although it was spring, it still had those chilly days. He sauntered to the short line, consisting of three people and patiently waited his turn. Listening to the soft music within the place, he looked around aimlessly, hands in his jeans pockets.

He stepped forward when the line moved. It wasn't long before there was only one person ahead of him. Sighing angrily because of his brother, he looked off and glanced at Itachi. He saw him him looking out at the bustling streets and in his mind felt determined to get his brother a good girl. He needed one. He seemed so lonely.

"Oh,"

He turned forward, feeling something hit his foot and realized the woman in front of him had dropped her wallet. She looked down, moving her hair away from her face so she could see where it fell. Sasuke, kneeling faster than she did, picked up her wallet for her and stood.

"Here you are, miss." His eyes moved up from the wallet as he spoke in Korean and he handed it to the woman before his eyes widened greatly.

"Thank you," She smiled softly, grateful.

Sasuke was speechless as her enticing, azure eyes gazed at him and her exotic, waist-long, blonde hair seemed angelic, the light blush on her cheeks making her even more adorable.

It was her...

* * *

><p><strong>Usami-sensei:<strong> I got this idea while watching K-pop music videos and Korean dramas! This chapter came out perfect. I'm still working on chapter 2 tho, but review if you want chapter 2. Depending on how good this chapter does I'll post the next chapter so leave me lots of reviews guys, that way I'll feel confident about it!


End file.
